cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Mads Mikkelsen
Mads Mikkelsen (1965 - ) Film Deaths *''King Arthur (2004)'' [Tristan]: Dies in the film's climatic battle after a duel with Stellan Skarsgard. *''Casino Royale (2006)'' [Le Chiffre]: Shot in the forehead by Jesper Christensen on the boat where Mads had been torturing Daniel Craig; we see Jesper fire followed by Mads' face falling in front of the camera. (Thanks to Eric, Andrew, and Conor) *''Flame and Citron (Flammen & Citronen)'' (2008) [Citronen]: Shot to death by Nazis. *''Valhalla Rising (2009)'' [One-Eye]: Hacked to death with an axe to the back of the head by tribesmen who presumably decapitate and dismember him as Maarten Stevenson looks on. He later appears as a spirit heading off to the afterlife. *''Clash of the Titans (2010)'' [Draco]: Turned into stone after looking at Natalia Vodianova and shattered. *''The Three Musketeers (2011)'' [Captain Rochefort]: Stabbed in the chest during a fight with Logan Lerman. *''A Royal Affair (En kongelig affaere)'' (2012) [Johann Friedrich Struensee]: Executed by beheading. *''Charlie Countryman (2013)'' [Nigel]: Accidentally shot in the head by a panicking cop (presumably Musat Dragos or Serbanescu Florin) when he suddenly makes a gesture he's going for a gun (presumably committing suicide by cop rather than be arrested). His body is later seen as his wife (Evan Rachel Wood) stands over him (having seen the shooting). *''Doctor Strange (2016)'' [Kaecilius]: Disintegrated when he is fused with the Dark Dimension. However, it should be noted that while his body and mind are destroyed, his particles will live on forever due to the fusion, within the Dark Dimension. *''Rogue One (2016)'' [Galen Erso]: Fatally wounded in an explosion when Rebel fighters attack the Imperial base Mads is on. He dies with his daughter (Felicity Jones) by his side as they talk. TV Deaths *''Hannibal: Tobe-wan (2014)'' [Hannibal Lecter]: Devoured by Michael Pitt's pigs (off-screen) after Hugh Dancy slits Mads' throat and lowers him into the pen; this is only in Hugh's imagination. Mads survives the episode in reality. *''Hannibal: The Wrath of the Lamb (2015)'' [Hannibal Lecter]: Falls to his death when Hugh Dancy throws them both off a cliff. (It is unknown if they survived or not, due to this being the last scene in the series and NBC canceling the show.) Video Game Deaths *''Quantum of Solace'' (2008) [Le Chiffre]: Shot by his own Quantum agent, it's only shown from the camera phone M (voiced by Judi Dench) watches. (This game combines the storylines of both 2006's Casino Royale and 2008's Quantum of Solace film versions). Music Video Deaths *''Bitch Better Have My Money! ''(2015) [Crime Boss]: Presumably sliced up off-screen by one of the violent women after being taped and tied to his own mansion chair. Notable Connections *Brother of Lars Mikkelsen. *Mr. Hanne Jacobsen (choreographer) Gallery Mads.png|Mads Mikkelsen, before death, in Clash of the Titans Hugh Dancy in 'Hannibal- The Wrath of the Lamb'.png|Mads Mikkelsen (along with Hugh Dancy) in Hannibal: The Wrath of the Lamb RochefortDeath.png|Mads Mikkelsen (left) in The Three Musketeers Category:Actors Category:Danish actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1965 Births Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by accident Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Deaths scenes in music videos Category:Death scenes by shattering Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors who died in a Nicholas Winding Refn movies Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Actors who died in Paul W.S. Anderson Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:Marvel Stars